


When the Sun Caught a Cloud

by Quryuu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quryuu/pseuds/Quryuu
Summary: Skull had left once the curse was broken. She never thought any of the other Arcobaleno would come after her. She should have known Reborn was very possessive of what he considered his.





	When the Sun Caught a Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of Katekyo characters or story line. I'm just having fun with it.

The petite woman stared into the mirror, her violet eyes taking in her lithe form with a critical eye. For once she was not wearing the thick white makeup or any of her usual piercings. Her hair was not styled in spikes as she usually wore it, instead allowing the natural curl that was so prominent now that she actually let it grow longer than her ears. The color was now her natural lilac instead of the harsh purple she dyed it. A few scars etched her pale skin, reminders of her early life on the streets and then her life in the stunt world circuit. The latest marks came from her new life in the mafia world. 

God how she cursed Checker Face. If not for him she would never have known what the purple flames really meant. If not for him she wouldn’t have been dragged into the strange and often frightening world of the Mafia. If not for him she never would have met HIM. 

Reborn. Renato Sinclair. 

When she first entered the small room where the ‘world’s best’ were to meet she had worried they would see through her disguise. She shouldn’t have. She had perfected the art of looking and acting like a male since she was a child. Afterall, the best way to protect yourself on the street was to be a male. Sure there were the usual perverts that still looked at a small boy in a totally inappropriate way, but it was far less than the looks a girl received. It helped that she was naturally skinny, and her breasts remained small, from both genetics and poor nutrition. Once she managed to get away from the streets, into the circus and then into the stunt scene, she had learned it was better to keep up the pretense of being male. People wouldn’t readily accept a girl doing such harrowing acts. So she added to her make up, bought a motorcycle suit that was padded just so and adult Skull was born. 

The only one who knew he was actually a she was the doctor the show kept on retainer to make sure the performers were up to par. He understood why she chose to hide and never said a word about it. Even now she would go to him for treatment if necessary. There was no way in hell she’d go to Shamal. 

She had thought of dropping the act when she went to the meeting. However, she’d been so behind on what was actually going on; blind to the knowledge these people seemed to have in spades. So she let her mask stay firmly in place, which she was truly grateful for. 

Granted she became the Lackey, constantly put down or ‘beaten’ when the mood struck her fellow Arcobaleno. Though in truth they never actually hit her hard. She’d gained quite the pain threshold growing up and in the stunt world. Really Colonello and Reborn’s hits felt more like taps than anything. Just when she was starting to trust them and thought maybe she could reveal the truth Luce had betrayed them all and they were stuck as toddlers. Now she was even weaker and more vulnerable regardless of her abilities. The others had contacts in the Mafia world, while she, the civilian, was still trying to learn what the others had known for years. So her natural reaction was to slide back into the honed actions she had developed over the years on the streets. You looked out for number one. 

So for three decades she continued the façade. When the others called she came running like the good Lackey. Funny they never noticed she never once asked for their help in return. Oh she played her part, begging Viper for information, letting Lal browbeat her into joining some familiga or another, and poking at Verde for a neat toy. But never had she asked them for anything truly important, nor did she let them know where she went when she was not with them. They thought they knew; thought they had stupid Skull all figured out. It was human nature to see what you wanted to see, even for the ‘world’s best’, and Skull was good at showing people what they wanted. It saved her life many times. 

Thankfully, Tsuna Sawada, the Decimo of the Vongola famiglia, had finally broken the curse. 

Having to live for so long as a toddler had really grated on Skull, though she never let anyone suspect her true feelings about the curse. The others thought she honestly hadn’t minded that form, reveling in acting childishly. Really she should get a lifetime achievement Oscar for her performance. 

The first few months after the curse broke had been trying. Yuni had begged them all to stay with her while they… ‘grew up’. She had never been in such close quarters with her fellow Arcobaleno for so long. There were a few close calls, but a loud wail, fake tears or a stupid comment threw them off immediately. 

The worst part however was being so close to Reborn for an extended period of time. Especially since he was with Bianchi. 

Maybe it was her masochistic nature to fall for guys who were nothing but cruel to her. Hell, her first crush had been a man who would swear and violently push others away without a second thought. Yet, she had seen beneath the harsh exterior to the kindness below. Not that she ever told him of her feelings; that would lead to admitting she was a girl. He died just before she turned fifteen, protecting some kids from a group of druggies. 

Reborn reminded her greatly of him, and yet he was SO much more. She loved and hated the way he treated females, always so suave and near patronizing. She loved the way his amber eyes flashed when he was angry or in a mischievous mood. The way his mouth ticked just so. She admired his loyalty to his students and his those he deemed as friends. He was even protective of his Lackey, though he would deny it to the end of eternity. 

She wanted to feel his big warm hands on her skin, to see if they’d be able to please her instead of hurting her. To feel his full attention on her without his usual annoyance at her presence. To have him treat her like a treasure instead of a fool. 

She let her hands slide over the black teddy she wore, tugging on the golden yellow ribbons that accented it. Would he like her like this? Sheer stockings encasing her smooth athletic legs to mid thigh, where the garter belts connected to teddy’s bottoms held them up. Would he want to undress her slowly or leave her incased in silk and lace while he took her apart? Would he…

God she was pathetic. Her shoulders slumped and she let her hands fall to her sides. Why did she do this to herself? Reborn would never have wanted her even if he had known she was a woman. Not when he had Bianchi around. She had promised after she left the mansion she’d forget all of them, especially him and move on with her life. She’d finally shed the persona of Skull and disappear into the world, away from the Mafia, away from HIM. 

It had worked so far, no one realizing Amberle Moarte a simple coffee shop owner was once Skull de Mort, stuntman and Arcobaleno. 

Almost a year had passed since she’d disappeared from the Mafia. For the first few months she had kept a very low profile, constantly looking over her shoulder for possible tails. She had chosen a very remote town in Romania to open her small shop, pleasantly surprised when the people welcomed her into their midst and the amount of business she got from tourists. Slowly but surely she settled into her new life and let go of her worry. She had never dated though, politely turning down anyone who asked. Because none of them had those amber eyes or the sheer presence Reborn had had. God she really needed to get over that asshole!

Huffing in annoyance with herself she turned marching into the bedroom, determined to change into a simpler set of underwear, some sweats and eat so much ice cream the brain freeze would burn any thoughts of that stupid assassin from her mind!

“You certainly caused me trouble Lackey.”

Skull stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide in shock as she stared at the figure lounging so casually yet menacingly in the lone chair in her bedroom. He was wearing his usual suit slacks and button up shirt, but his coat was draped on the back of the chair. His fedora sat on his head, tilted just so to cover his eyes, though she knew he could see her clearly. Afterall, she practically felt the weight of his eyes as they skimmed over her form. 

“What are you doing here,” she breathed out, more husky than she intended. 

“Really Lackey,” he drawled lazily no doubt well aware of what it did to her. “You fake your death and don’t expect us to look into it? To just accept the ‘Immortal Skull-sama’ died in a simple plane accident?” 

She shifted nervously at his tone. She had actually. She didn’t think any of them had really cared enough to look too deeply into it. Besides, she had left a body behind and enough DNA to fool anyone. Well, almost anyone. 

“I’ll admit it was very cleverly done,” he continued. “The body, the blood, the remote location of the wreck. Verde was highly impressed by the logistical calculations that went into it and Viper was pleased you took such care with the deception, even fooling their contacts. Shamal almost couldn’t tell the difference either, if not for one little mistake…”

Skull frowned trying to think of what she had missed. 

“Your flames,” he answered her unspoken question, a sly smirk twisting his lips. “Flames leave a very distinct signature when one dies, but you wouldn’t have known that since you did not grow up in the Mafia world. Even the time you spent there would not have told you that little tidbit.”

Skull nearly groaned in frustration, her eyes closing in dread. She had taken such care to learn all she could about her flames. How to utilize them to the fullest, how to suppress them so no one could sense them. She even learned how to flare them flamboyantly so people thought she was still uneducated in their use. But as Reborn had said, she did not know about how they reacted after death, and no one ever even hinted that there was such a thing. She had thought they simply extinguished along with one’s life, all trace of them gone. 

“It was a good plan.” This time the voice came directly by her ear causing her to start. Violet eyes popped open to stare directly into his amber orbs, his body hovering over her with barely a breath’s width between them. Her heart stuttered at his proximity and the look in his eyes as they roved over her scantily clad body, reminding her of just how little she actually had on. “But you forgot you belong to me Lackey. Your life and your death are MINE and I will not let you go so easily.”

His arm slid around her small waist and pulled her flush to his form. She could feel the hard lines of his body and the tell tale sign that he was affected by her just as she was him. A small mewl escaped her lips against her best efforts. 

“Now, who exactly were you wearing this little number for, bella,” he hissed into her ear, one hand digging into her buttocks the other pulling possessively on her curls. 

“No… no one,” she managed to gasp out as he nuzzled the side of her long neck. 

“Hmmm,” he hummed thoughtfully. “I think you’re lying bella.” The hand in her hair slid down her neck and shoulders to her breast, running along the top of the teddy where the golden yellow ribbon wove through the top of the lace. “You’re wearing MY colors afterall.” 

Skull could only whimper, the sensations he was causing almost too much for her. His one hand continued to rub and kneed her butt, while the other traced sensuously over her breasts and collarbone. His flames seemed to be dancing around her, caressing her in ways she had not thought possible, coaxing her own flames out to rub back like a giant purring cat.  
Suddenly she was alone, barely managing to keep her feet. Blinking in confusion she found Reborn back in the chair, calmly messing with the antique record player she kept next to it. Soon a rather sultry tune echoed through the room. Reborn turned back to her, popping the buttons on his shirt in a slow fashion. 

“I think I deserve a little show for the effort I took to find you bella,” he informed her imperiously. If she was half temped to throw something at him for that tone, but she was so turned on she couldn’t make her arms move to grab anything to chuck. “Dance for me bella,” he ordered, his eyes nearly burning her with their intensity. 

A shiver ran up her spine. However, another part of her decided that if he wanted to play, then she would too. She wasn’t just a Lackey dammit! She was a strong independent woman! She would show him!

Straightening up to her full height, she narrowed her eyes and stalked towards him making sure to swing her hips just so. His eyes narrowed in return and he straightened slightly in the chair though he did not move to stop her. Once she stood before him she leaned forward, making sure to show off her bust just so as she stretched one arm behind him. Then she stood up, her free hand swiping the fedora he so loved, her other pulling his jacket with her as she moved back to where he had left her. 

Reborn watched her with a hint of suspicion, though she could clearly see the arousal in his eyes. Well, if this was going to be the only chance she got with him, she’d make it one to remember. With a smirk she cheekily twirled the hat before setting it on her head, and spinning away from him, his jacket now draped over her thin shoulders. 

She sent him a playful wink over one shoulder before she started swaying to the music. As she let the rhythm take her, she played with his coat, slowly revealing her shoulders, or flashing a leg and hip, occasionally her ass as she moved in time. When she bent over she made sure he saw that the panties were crotchless, before she swiveled to hide the prize from his gaze once more. Turning around she held the lapels close, moving them in time to flash a hint of boob, or her collarbone, letting the material rub over her body in a way she could just tell the hetman envied. Slowly she let her sleeve covered hands slide down her middle down to the apex of her thighs, running the cuffs down along her mound and her inner thighs, making sure to lean forward enough that he caught sight of her breasts. 

She turned away from him again, but not before she caught sight of him undoing more of his buttons, shifting in his seat to relieve some of the tightness in his pants. A pleased grin stretched on her lips as she realized she was affecting him. 

Still following the beat she slowly stripped the coat off her, letting it rub against parts of her most would kill to touch. Normally she would have thrown it to the side, but she knew how much care Reborn took with his clothes, so she carefully folded it, placing it off to the side on her boudoir, before returning to the show. 

Now she would add dips and slow sensual squats to her movements, making sure to emphasize her legs and ass to him. Her hands moved in time, mapping her body out for him, yet still teasing and never lingering longer than necessary. His fedora remained propped on her head, tilted in a sexy fashion that only added to the coy looks she sent him. Turning back around, she pulled on leg straight up, running a hand along the inside of her thigh before slowly lowering it back down. (Thank you Madame Talbot for teaching her flexibility while she was at the circus.) The widening of his eyes told her how much he enjoyed that little proof of flexibility, and his clenched hands told her how much he wanted to test it. Widening her legs slightly she let her hands drift to her cunt and inner thighs, sliding them up and down as she swayed her hips. Already she could feel how soaked her panties were, and the tent in Reborn’s pants told her how much he liked the show. 

Deciding she wanted more she slowly lowered herself down to her knees and proceeded to crawl towards the hit man, her hips still moving in time with the music, if somewhat exaggerated. Not that Reborn complained. 

When she reached him she made sure to slide her hands and bust along his legs in a barely there touch as she moved to kneel before him. It was not as obvious as it would be in most men, but his breathing had increased much to her pleasure. Standing on her knees, she leaned forward, pushing her bust forward to give him a view as her fingers traced along his shirt before slowly undoing the rest of the buttons and then moving to his pants. She let her nails carefully scratch along his undershirt, then along the skin between his shirt and pants, slowly working to the button and fly. She worked them off, pleased when he lifted his hips enough to allow her to get his pants and silk boxers off. Once again she took the time to fold the clothing in careful moves so as not to damage them. The small caress of his fingers along her lower face told her he appreciated the care she took. Nipping at his fingers she turned to her mission. 

Now, Skull had never actually had sex before, but she had given head. It was unavoidable on the streets, even if one was a ‘boy’. So she knew well how to please a man. Smoothing her hands up along his thighs, massaging the muscles there in strong sure strokes, she let her lips follow, kissing her way to his groin. She teased him by letting her hands run around his cock but not touch it, then kissing his lower abdomen. His growl told her just what he thought of that, causing her to giggle lowly. Deciding to take pity she moved to her true target. One hand gently gripped his penis in her hand, pleased by the shape and size of it. Just like Reborn it too was perfectly formed. 

Leaning forward she placed small kisses along the head, her hand slowly squeezing and stroking the length. Then she added small licks, swirling along the top then moving to the sides. Her free hand slide along the underside of his thigh and to his ball sac, gently gripping them and enjoying his hiss of pleasure at the move. Without warning she swallowed his cock down, nearly all of it in her mouth, having learned how to stop her gag reflex. She then hollowed her cheeks and gulped around him to add to the sensation. Her tongue played with his underside, tracing the vein there. The curse leaving his lips made her feel proud. Carefully she started bobbing her head, making sure to alternate between licking and sucking in such a way that it never grew into a true pattern. She knew this kind of stimulation took men off guard and helped to prolong the pleasure. 

His fingers carded through her loose curls, pulling and soothing in turns. A quick peak up through her lashes showed he had moved the fedora back to his own head to allow him access. A small grin tugged at her lips before a tight pull on her hair had her focusing back on the task at hand. Not too much longer she felt his balls start to pull up, his body starting to tense for an oncoming orgasm. She stopped alternating her motions and focused on bobbing and sucking at the same time, determined to pull the pleasure from the man. 

“Fanculo!” His shout was the only warning she had before spurts of cum filled her throat and mouth. She slowly swallowed them down, his cock still in her mouth, allowing her to drag out his pleasure. When Skull learned how to do something she made sure she learned it well. 

Pulling back she allowed one lingering kiss before sitting back on her knees, exceptionally please with herself given the way Reborn looked completely out of it. His eyes were glazed and he was breathing hard. Yup, she did good work.

Her smugness only lasted a minute more before his lips were on hers devouring her mouth in a heated kiss. His hands held her head in place, directing her through the motions. Skull couldn’t help but moan as his tongue swept through her mouth claiming it in every way. 

When he pulled back it took her a second to compose herself. Meanwhile Reborn was removing his outer shirt.

“Hang this up for me bella,” he ordered. 

Again, while she would normally complain, she moved in a daze to fulfill his request. Once the shirt was hanging properly on the closet she turned to find him completely naked, stalking towards her like the dangerous predator he was. 

“My turn, bella,” he informed her huskily, his cock already starting to get hard again. 

His arms snatched her around the waist and pulled her to him, her body molding against his. His lips claimed her mouth once more, leading her through another mind-blowing kiss. Vaguely she could tell he was maneuvering her somewhere, but she couldn’t tell where until her thighs hit the edge of her bed. Without warning he turned her, pushing her back so that she bent over the bed.

“Keep you legs locked bella,” he ordered, one hand running along her thighs to her lace covered ass. Skull was confused but did as she asked, shivering in anticipation. Was he going to… God she hoped so…

“You’ve been a bad girl lackey,” he murmured sternly, his hand still caressing her. “So you need to be punished.”

“Wha…” Skull gasped as his hand came down on her cheek. Oh god! He was spanking her! She bit her lip to try and hold back the moan that threatened to follow. It was a secret desire she had never told anyone about. 

“Count lackey.” He hit her again, this time on the other cheek.

“One,” she groaned out, barely getting the word out. His hand continued to rain down on her, switching from side to side and occasionally right across the middle. Her skin on her bottom burned from the friction, the sporadic caresses he allowed in between hits had her squirming. Her thighs were soaked, fluid leaking from her cunt with each smack. Still she counted each mark, her voice breaking into moans at the end of every one. 

Finally the assault ended and Reborn pulled her to a standing position. Had he not been holding her against his front her legs would have given out. Still her stinging bottom against his skin had her squirming. 

“There’s a good girl,” he whispered in her ear, kissing and nipping at her neck. “Did you learn your lesson?”

“Yes… senpai,” she breathed out weakly, a few tears leaking from her eyes. 

“Who do you belong to lackey?”

“You… senpai.”

“And will you ever pull such a foolish stunt again?” He rubbed his cock against her ass, his pre-cum spreading on her irritated skin.

“No senpai…” She was fighting hard not to wiggle in his grasp and beg for more. 

“Good girl,” he soothed, turning her head to capture her lips. When he let her go he pushed her to the bed. “Get up there and lay down on your back.”

Skull did as told biting back her groan when the covers of her bed rubbed against her raw bottom. Reborn gazed down upon her, his eyes glowing with hunger and something she couldn’t quite identify. Slowly he climbed onto the bed, a leg on each side of her.

“I’m going to claim you fully Lackey,” he told her matter of factly. “You belong to me. No one else can have you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, senpai,” she groaned out when his lips attacked her neck, one hand pulling her hair to open it up to him. 

His other hand slid along her body, squeezing her breasts and running down to her panties. His fingers traced the few areas not covered by the teddy, leaving her shaking and panting at the feeling. His mouth worked down to her covered breasts, tonguing one through the thin lace fabric, pinching the nipple between his teeth. Skull gasped and moaned at the sensation, crying out when his finger slipped through her exposed folds, pushing into the one place no one had ever touched. His other hand slid down her leg, hoisting it over his hip, opening her up to him further. 

Skull wasn’t sure where to place her hands, but one found it’s way into Reborn’s hair, while the other clutched at his shoulder each time his finger thrust into her. Soon he had two fingers in her and his thumb was circling her clit in time, causing her hips to thrust up involuntarily. He had already moved on to her other breast, taking the time to tug the teddy down to expose her flesh to him so he could fully appreciate her. Skull could feel the tightness coiling in her abdomen. Sure she had masturbated before, having only herself to rely on for pleasure, but never had she reached such heights of it.

“So tight bella,” Reborn huffed as he twisted his fingers just so. His golden eyes watched her face contort in pleasure, gleaming with male pride. “I can’t wait to be inside you, feel your walls warmed around me as I push you over the edge. Maybe I’ll just keep you there teetering until I’m ready, punish you for being such a bad girl and keeping secrets. Spank your fine ass until you can’t walk from the burn of it, then fuck you from behind till you’re wailing.”

“Sen… senpai!” Skull felt the crash of her orgasm coming, but something told her she shouldn’t let it come until he gave her permission. “Please! Please senpai!”

“Dio,” he gasped out, claiming her lips heatedly. Pulling back he bit on her ear. “Cum for me bella.”

Skull did with a wail, her body bending from the rush of her orgasm running through her. Reborn continued to work his fingers in and out of her, pulling her through it all. His lips kissed and nipped at her available skin as he murmured nonsense to her. 

“Such a good lackey, waiting for my command,” he whispered in her ear as she calmed down, breathing going back to normal. His hands caressed her body, enjoying the tiny shakes from the after affects of her release. 

He sat up, maneuvering her until her legs were over his thighs, her cunt open to him in a way it had not been before. If she wasn’t so out of it from her first orgasm she would have blushed at the look he was giving her now. His eyes roamed over her, his hands rubbing gently on her thighs from her knees back up to her hips. Suddenly there was a spark of mischief, the one she loved so much and her heart skipped a beat. He pulled one of her legs up onto his shoulder, kissing the inside of her knee. 

“Let’s see how flexible you are, shall we bella,” he teased a bit, leaning forward until she was near bent in two. His lips nipped hers and she could feel her leg against the side of her head. Oh yeah, he was going to enjoy this. “Oh, the possibilities,” he whispered wickedly. 

Before she could retort he lined his cock up with her entrance and pushed in. It was uncomfortable at first, the stretch more than she had ever felt, even when he had three fingers in her. He pushed forward, going slow to enjoy the tight walls fluttering around his cock. Thankfully her active lifestyle and tampons took care of barrier years ago, so there was no pain when he finally settled inside her, his pubic bone rubbing against hers. 

As he had said it was a tight fit, and Skull had to take a few breaths to get used to the strange sensation. Soon enough it passed and her body adjusted. Then Reborn moved. His hips rocked a bit, causing intense pulses of pleasure to course through her. This is what sex was like? This was way better than the street girls had told her it would be. Then again, this wasn’t some thug paying for a fuck, caring only for their pleasure.

A sharp thrust and brush against her clit had those thoughts pushed from her mind as she focused back on Reborn. The man smirked down at her, eyes gleaming. She huffed a bit before reaching up and pulling him into a kiss, biting at his lower lip. It was her turn to smirk when his hips stuttered, proving once more she was not the only one affected by this encounter. 

Reborn glared at her playfully before sitting up and gripping her hips tight. He then set a bruising pace that had her losing any thought focusing instead on the immense pleasure he was creating within her. Soon she was whining and moaning, unable to stop the sounds coming from her throat as he continued to play her body so expertly. Reborn was breathing heavily himself, curling over her again, shifting her hips in such a way that created a new angle, pulling louder cries from her and a few curses from him. Her hands reached up to grip his arms, trying hard to hold on, no longer able to meet his sharp frantic thrusts. Sweat coated them both, helping add to the slide of their bodies as they continued their carnal dance. 

The pleasure seemed to go on forever and she started to feel the intense pressure build up in her abdomen again. Reborn’s thrusts got harder, his pace starting to falter a little. She could tell he was close as well. Suddenly one of his hands moved to her cunt, fingers rubbing her clit viciously causing her body to spasm uncontrollably. 

“That’s it bella,” he grunted out, voice harsh from his exertion. “Cum for me, let me feel your walls clamping around my cock.” Then his free hand slapped her thigh and she was lost, falling over the edge with a cry. Reborn followed soon after, his sharp bello echoing hers as the pleasure became too much. 

He fell forward, his forehead resting on her collarbone as the two of them caught their breath. Her leg slide from his shoulder, as his body laid down onto hers, the two fitting together in a way far more comfortable than expected. Then Reborn twisted, rolling over onto his back, taking her with him. He positioned them so that he was leaning against the pillows, and she now had her head on his chest, one leg straddling his, her arm resting against his abdomen playing with his fingers. His other arm was wrapped protectively around her, the hand resting possessively on her rear. 

Skull knew they would need to talk, but she just couldn’t form the words right now. Nor did she want to ruin the pleasant buzz they had going for them. 

“Sleep bella,” reborn commanded. “We’ll talk later.”

Huffing again at his orders she still complied, relaxing into his hold, letting her flames dance lazily with his. For the first time she could honestly say she felt content.

Xxx


End file.
